HeartKiss
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Duas histórias de Páscoa. YAOI. NaruSasu, KakaIru. Sap, oneshote.
1. Heart

**Título:** Heart

**Casal:** SasukexNaruto

**Classificação:** Yaoi, oneshote, fluffy.

**Advertência:** Contém Spoilers.

_**Observação:**_ Segue essa fanfic uma segunda fic, que nada tem a ver com essa (salvo o tema "Páscoa") e cujo casal é _**IrukaxKakashi. **_

_Disclaimer:_ Não possuo qualquer direito sobre a obra Naruto, nem sobre os produtos dela licenciados. Não escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos.

---.-----.---

**HEART**

---.-----.---

_**O Ovo de Sasuke**_

A maldita receita devia estar de gozação com a sua cara! Só podia ser isso.

Bufando, Sasuke entornou fora o conteúdo do recipiente mais uma vez. Por que diabos fazer um ovo de chocolate era tão complicado assim?! Já era a quarta vez que começava tudo de novo.

Encostando seu corpo, protegido pelo vergonhoso lençol cor-de-rosa (coisa de Naruto, é claro), à beirada da pia, pôs-se a lavar os vasilhames, a espátula, os talheres... Lavá-los, secá-los e então implorar por misericórdia aos céus que dessa vez conseguisse acertar a receita.

---.-----.---

...Mas os céus deviam odiá-lo. Angustiado, ele olhava aflito para a mistureba marrom dentro da vasilha branca... Aquilo tinha um cheiro muito mau. Será que era para ser assim mesmo?

Largou dela para levar as mãos às têmporas, cogitando profundamente se estava certo haverem pelotas brancas no meio do chocolate e a "massa" ser tão fedida.

Hmmmmmm... Maldição, não era possível que fosse assim! Afinal, como alguém comeria algo com um aspecto tão deplorável?!

Um ódio crescente subiu por seu estômago, fazendo-o crispar os lábios. Inferno de ovo, inferno de Páscoa!

Perguntava-se enraivecidamente por que tinha mesmo de fazer aquilo... Ah, sim, lembrou-se. Por Naruto.

Sabia que o loiro lhe faria um Ovo de Páscoa. Não era como se sua consciência ficasse martelando em sua cabeça que ele precisava retribuir o carinho (embora ela realmente ficasse), mas ele se sentia no dever de fazer tudo – e isso era, definitivamente, tudo – para que Naruto fosse feliz.

Isto era o mínimo que podia fazer, na verdade. Depois de todo o mal que semeara no peito do loirinho, o que mais desejava era vê-lo feliz.

Afastara-se, fugira durante três anos, deixando-o no mais completo desespero (bem podia imaginar o quanto Naruto não se afligira sem saber dele) e solidão. Isto era, talvez, o que mais lhe doesse pensar: Naruto abandonado à solidão. Como pudera ter feito algo assim? Como pudera abandoná-lo?

Ele se culpava até agora, mesmo que aqueles dias já se tivessem ido há um bom tempo. Ele ainda sentia a culpa varar seu peito por ter entristecido tanto seu loirinho, por ter lutado com ele, desprezando-o, por ter feito tantas, tantas coisas abomináveis.

Ele chegara a odiar aquela Vila, a odiar aquele a quem ele, na realidade, mais amava.

E isso, hoje, matava-o por dentro. Ele queria recompensar Naruto por todos os seus erros, por todas as suas burradas. Não se sentia merecedor de estar com Naruto nesse presente momento, mas estava com ele (para sua imensa sorte, Naruto o perdoara e o aceitara de volta. Ah, Naruto...) e faria de sua vida uma maneira para conseguir ser digno do loiro.

Para torná-lo a pessoa mais feliz de toda Konoha, não, de todo o planeta.

Para cada lágrima que fizera Naruto verter, ele lhe traria um motivo para sorrir.

E ele se esforçaria ao máximo para lhe fazer aquele ovo. E Naruto sorriria feliz enquanto mordiscasse um pedacinho do chocolate. E, assim, Sasuke sentiria seu peito se encher de ternura e amaria ainda mais aquele menino loiro.

Suspirou, a raiva deixando seu corpo (pensar em Naruto lhe fazia um incrível bem), e tornou ao início de mais uma tentativa de fazer aquele ovo.

---.-----.---

_**O Ovo de **__**Naruto**_

Naruto sorriu, amarrando o avental à sua cintura. Planejara a semana toda que ovo de Páscoa faria para seu namorado, até o embrulho já escolhera e comprara. Pensara em cada detalhe, para fazer algo que verdadeiramente fosse do gosto de Sasuke.

Queria que Sasuke se sentisse amado. O que o maior vivera nos últimos anos fora algo muito triste e Naruto queria acabar com todos os vestígios daquela dor. Não queria que seu namorado sofresse novamente. Não, ele o protegeria e cuidaria dele, cuidaria de todos os seus sentimentos... E o amaria sempre, para que Sasuke nunca mais se entristecesse.

Sorriu, a doce imagem de seu moreno lhe alegrava. Abriu o livro de receitas e foi separar os utensílios dos quais precisaria.

---.-----.---

Aahhh!! Tudo errado! Tudo errado!

Não era para o chocolate ter explodido para fora da panela, sujando tudo ao seu redor. Correu, pisoteando alguns rastros de chocolate, até a panela, para verificar se ainda sobrara alguma coisa lá dentro.

Mas, infelizmente, só alguns resquícios do que fora seu doce haviam sobrado.

E agora? Sentiu algumas lágrimas baterem contra seus olhos, ele não tinha uma porção extra de ingrediente para refazer aquilo tudo.

Oh, não, e agora?! Ele precisava dar um jeito de conseguir todas aquelas coisas... Mas como, se os mercados estavam fechados àquela hora da noite? E não poderia fazer o ovo no dia seguinte, ou ele não endureceria a tempo da Páscoa.

Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar. Não seria tão difícil de conseguir o que precisava, bastava pensar um pouquinho e... Isso, era só pedir emprestado aos amigos!

Uma coisa para um, outra coisa para outro... Mesmo que os tirasse da cama, tinha de tentar. Claro, era tudo culpa sua... Tão estabanado e distraído que era, deveria ter feito alguma coisa de errado e, então, houvera aquela bomba de chocolate (claro, chocolates simplesmente não alçam vôo por toda a cozinha do nada)! Seus amigos não tinham culpa por isso e, infelizmente, eram eles quem seriam importunados agora.

Mas, era preciso. Desculpar-se-ia com todos eles, mas não deixaria seu precioso moreno sem um ovo de Páscoa. Não mesmo!

Nem que tivesse de passar a noite acordado lhe preparando o ovo... Nem que tivesse de ir de casa em casa esmolando isso e aquilo. Sasuke teria seu ovo, Sasuke seria sempre amado. Sempre.

---.-----.---

_**A Páscoa de Sasuke e Naruto**_

Bastante sem jeito, Sasuke empurrou seu ovo para Naruto, que ainda estava recostado em seu peito.

Os olhos azuis de Naruto piscaram surpresos. Não imaginava ganhar um ovo de Páscoa do maior. Ergueu-se rapidamente na cama e se abraçou ao embrulho. Seu coração palpitava forte de emoção. Fechou os olhos por um tempo e depois os abriu para encarar seu namorado.

Sasuke assistia comovido a cena. Naruto parecia realmente ter ficado contente. E isso, para Sasuke, era como tocar o céu.

Quando então as grandes orbes do loiro se fixaram em sua face, viu tanta plenitude ali que sentiu que não haveria nada no mundo forte o bastante para separá-los novamente. Ele soube, naquele instante, que Naruto era a sua própria vida.

Naruto queria agradecê-lo pelo que tinha feito, mas não encontrava as palavras apropriadas. Nada lhe parecia o suficiente para demonstrar o quão feliz estava, o quanto aquilo lhe significara. Sasuke se preocupara com seus sentimentos. Eles estavam juntos e, finalmente, esse elo se eternizaria, ele sentia.

Puxou, então, de uma caixa debaixo da cama o ovo que fizera para o maior e, sorrindo, depositou-o no colo do moreno.

Sasuke tocou as bordas do embrulho e, sorrindo, envolveu o pescoço de Naruto. As testas dos dois se tocaram e eles permaneceram assim, congelados, fitando docemente os olhos de seu companheiro.

Eles estavam felizes, e para sempre estariam.

---.-----.---

Fim

---.-----.---

**Nota**

Nyuuus, que coisa boba! xD Rsrs! Algo bem Sapizinhu, para adoçar o espírito, ehehe!

Eu bem que escreveria algo beeeem maior (esse casal parece tão fácil para se escrever fics), mas não tinha tempo, então ficou assim mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado nn,

Reviews são bem-vindos! nn

Beijinhos, feliz Páscoa!

_Mellow Candie_

04/09


	2. Kiss

**Título:** Kiss

**Casal:** KakashixIruka

**Classificação:** Yaoi, oneshote, fluffy.

_**Observação:**_ Precede essa fanfic uma primeira fic, que nada tem a ver com essa (salvo o tema "Páscoa") e cujo casal é _**SasukexNaruto**_.

_Disclaimer:_ Não possuo qualquer direito sobre a obra Naruto, nem sobre os produtos dela licenciados. Não escrevo essa história com fins lucrativos.

---.-----.---

**KISS**

---.-----.---

Iruka deslizou o pano de pratos pelas mãos, sentando-se sobre o braço do sofá. Sua testa estava franzida, demonstrando silenciosamente a preocupação que o percorria por dentro.

Aquela seria a primeira Páscoa que passariam juntos e para ele isso era muito importante. Crescera sozinho, de modo que os feriados ganharam um tom melancólico em sua vida.

Não havia, afinal, graça nenhuma em passar tais datas trancafiado solitariamente em sua casa, enquanto as demais pessoas as comemoravam alegremente com seus familiares.

Ele, por mais vergonhoso que fosse admitir, imaginava já há algum tempo como passariam aquele dia. Talvez fizessem um almoço a dois e depois trocassem ovos de chocolate, ou talvez ficassem o dia todo na cama, bem agarradinhos, depositando pedacinhos de chocolate na boca do outro.

Mas, recentemente, uma nova imagem para a Páscoa começara a se formar em sua cabeça: ficar sozinho. Kakashi fora mandado para uma maldita missão em outra vila há quase uma semana e não tinha perspectivas de retorno.

Quando o mais velho se fora, ele não lhe ousara cobrar estar de volta até a Páscoa. Não teria coragem para isso, nem achava justo para com o grisalho. Apenas sorrira, engolindo um certo gostinho amargo, enquanto seu namorado afagava seus cabelos sorrindo simpaticamente.

Queria acreditar que Kakashi se esforçaria para voltar o mais breve possível, mas sabia que as coisas não eram tão fáceis assim: sua prioridade era seu dever para com a Vila da Folha, não para com ele, infelizmente. Se tivesse de ficar por mais tempo até que concluísse a missão, assim o seria.

Ele não poderia cobrar outra coisa de Kakashi, mesmo. Porém, sentiria, e muito, a sua falta, se ele não chegasse até o dia seguinte, o dia da Páscoa.

Doeria bastante, pois pela primeira vez ele tivera esperanças de comemorá-lo com alguém querido, alguém amado. Doía não ter Kakashi ali.

Só esperava, acima de tudo, que ele retornasse são e salvo. Ainda que sofresse se ele não voltasse até o feriado, ficaria grato por ele estar bem.

Era o trabalho de seu homem, mesmo assim ele se preocupava sempre e, secretamente, amaldiçoava aquela vida de perigos que o maior levava.

Respirou fundo, achando que estava acumulando tensão demais. De que adiantavam pensamentos negativos (por mais que ele não pudesse evitá-los)? Além do mais, ele tinha um ovo para embrulhar.

Kakashi chegaria amanhã. Chegaria.

---.-----.---

Jogou-se no sofá, desembrulhando desleixadamente o ovo que fizera para seu namorado. Ele não viera, afinal. Três dias desde a data se decorreram e Kakashi ficava, quando em missão, incomunicável. Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo mais ele permaneceria longe.

Por isso resolvera comer o ovo que lhe preparara, antes que o mesmo estragasse.

Livrou-se da embalagem colorida, quebrando um pedaço de chocolate, e o enfiou na boca. Ficara gostoso, pena que Kakashi não o comeria.

Sem que pudesse evitar, algumas lágrimas traiçoeiras escaparam de seus olhos. Ele se achou débil por chorar tão facilmente, contudo, não tinha intenções de se censurar.

Se não chorara em todos os anos que estivera só, ele se daria ao luxo de o fazer agora. Realmente queria ter Kakashi consigo. Realmente doía não estar com o homem que amava.

Arrancou mais uma lasca de chocolate, engolindo sofregamente a quantia que já tinha na boca.

---.-----.---

Girou a maçaneta, trancando a porta. Discretamente avançou pelo cômodo, deixando o embrulho na mesa de centro. Notou seu namorado deitado de lado no sofá da sala de estar e se aproximou dele. Foi com tristeza que reconheceu o rastro de lágrimas em suas bochechas.

Sentia-se mal por não ter podido estar com ele durante a Páscoa. Ele bem que tentara terminar com tudo rapidamente, mas não conseguira. E ele não podia simplesmente deixar sua missão de lado, visto que isso colocaria tanto a ele quanto a seu namorado em problemas.

Suspirou, lamentando-se internamente. Imaginava o quão importante seria aquele dia para Iruka, e doía tê-lo decepcionado.

Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele. Havia papel colorido de embalagem rasgado e esparramado por sobre o moreno. Sua face ao redor da boca, bem como a ponta de seus dedos caídos, estavam sujos de chocolate derretido.

Sorriu enternecido, seu namorado era a coisa mais doce que já vira. Não pôde impedir-se de acariciar os fios brilhantes dele, enquanto encostava suavemente seus lábios nos dele. Calma e delicadamente, começou a depositar beijinhos ali.

Iruka virou-se um pouco, ficando com a barriga voltada para cima, e desorientadamente abriu seus olhos escuros. Constatou com certa vagarosidade a presença de seu namorado e, assim que o fez, ergueu seu tronco, sentando-se.

-Kakashi-sensei... – balbuciou, o rosto ainda meio adormecido.

O mais velho sorriu com carinho.

-Seu rosto está sujo de chocolate.

Iruka corou, como se despertando de sua letargia, e apressou-se em levar a mão até a face. Todavia, Kakashi a tomou entre as suas antes que ela pudesse limpar – ou sujar ainda mais – o rosto moreno.

Apertou-a com delicadeza, pousando a outra mão na nuca do menor. Iruka não teve muito tempo para entender aquilo, pois no instante seguinte Kakashi estava beijando seu rosto muito próximo de sua boca.

O mais novo corou violentamente, mas não fez nada para impedi-lo. Deixou que o fizesse, sentindo o calor que o corpo do outro homem lhe transmitia.

Kakashi então o abraçou carinhosamente. Como podia ter alguém como Iruka em sua vida?, ele até hoje se perguntava. Iruka definitivamente era o seu maior tesouro.

Então se afastou gentilmente, fitando-o nos olhos.

Como ele o amava!

-Eu lhe trouxe um presente. – e, sorrindo, pegou o embrulho sobre a mesa.

Iruka reconheceu, mesmo sem o abrir, seu ovo de Páscoa em formato de coração. Seu peito se encheu de alegria, esquecendo-se da dor que sentira até aquele momento.

-Kakashi...

-E, pelo visto, você comeu o ovo de chocolate que me fez. – sorriu, divertido. Tinha certeza que Iruka lhe fizera ele próprio o ovo. Seu querido Iruka.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram e, subitamente, ele se sentiu muito mal. Seu amado Kakashi tivera o carinho de lhe comprar um ovo, mesmo estando em missão, e ele acabara de devorar o único que tinha feito para o grisalho.

-Eu... Eu vou fazer outro, nã...

-Sh. – Kakashi deitou um dedo nos lábios amados, piscando-lhe um olho – Tem outras maneiras de você me recompensar. – entoou cheio de lascívia.

Enrubecido, Iruka abriu a boca para replicar qualquer coisa, porém foi impedido pelos lábios de Kakashi, que a tomaram num beijo volumoso e, ao mesmo tempo, tão terno. A surpresa deu lugar à vontade de aceitá-lo e ele se abraçou ao corpo maior, respondendo ao seu beijo.

Kakashi estava, enfim, ali.

---.-----.---

Fim

---.-----.---

**Notas**

Olá! Se querem saber como Kakashi pode beijar Iruka, imaginem que em algum ponto ele tinha retirado a máscara.

A fic está bobinha, mas eu não tinha intenção de fazer nada muito elaborado. Só queria que ficasse doce, será que ficou?

Uma Feliz Páscoa para todos!

Reviews?

Beijinhus,

_Mellow Candie_

04/09


End file.
